cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulletproof
Bulletproof is the 12th episode of Batman Season 2 and the 25th episode overall. Summary PART 7 OF 7: THE INSURGENCY'S LAST STAND- The insurgency finally gains some much-needed traction as ARGUS and the JLA finally discover a way to breach Dracula's defenses. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne faces off against the malevolent spirit of a 19th-century nobleman named Richard Swift, who has taken possession of a brain-dead coma patient and is rampaging through Gotham General. Marilyn McCarthy tries to talk down a suicidal Jean-Paul Valley and Hugo Strange unleashes his experiments. Elsewhere, CJ Maroni makes a decision about her future and the Red Hood finally chooses a side in the war. Main Cast * Luke Evans as Bruce Wayne * Aaron Paul as Jason Todd/Red Hood * Rose McIver as Stephanie Brown/Batgirl * Andrew Scott as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul * Rachel Skarsten as Talia al Ghul (Earth 3) * Crystal Reed as Sofia Falcone * Diogo Morgado as Bane * Erin Cahill as CJ Maroni * Jane Levy as Barbara Gordon * Dylan O'Brien as Dick Grayson/Nightwing * Jessica Stroup as Marilyn McCarthy * Oded Fehr as Ra's al Ghul * Katie Cassidy Rodgers as Laurel Lance/Black Canary * Jessica de Gouw as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Floriana Lima as Maggie Danvers * with John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer * and Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon Special Guest Stars * Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn * Max Martini as Slade Wilson (Earth 3) * Henry Ian Cusick as The Joker * Mechad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * David Ramsey as John Diggle/The Guardian * Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy * Deborah Ann Woll as Andrea Beaumont/The Phantasm * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper/Arsenal * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash * with Eric Roberts as Dusan al Ghul * and Michael Fassbender as Vladislaus Dracula Recurring Cast * Justin Chatwin as Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael * Elena Satine as Pamela Isley * Shawn Ashmore as Jason Bard * Roxanne McKee as Selina Kyle * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * Chris Lowell as Tim Drake * Seychelle Gabriel as Renee Montoya * Jensen Ackles as Red Hood (voice) Guest Cast * Ato Essandoh as Richard Swift/The Shade Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Vladislaus Dracula, Aurora de Martel, Red Hood, The Joker, Harvey Dent, Dusan al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul, Hugo Strange, Pamela Isley, Richard Swift * Almost five months have passed since Beautiful Lie. * This episode serves as the resolution of the JLA vs. Dracula storyline that began in Birds of Prey Season 3. * 7th episode this season to feature all main characters. * This is CJ and Dick's final episode as main characters. They will not appear again until the series finale, No Man's Land: Death of the Family. * This episode takes place on May 10, 2020. Revelations * Kara Gallery pamela.jpg cj sees bane.jpg bane venom.png Talia and Dusan.jpg Manu-Bennett-as-Deathstroke-in-Arrow.jpg arrow-unthinkable.png 3_Bz61T.jpg Category:Batman episodes Category:Batman Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes set in Gotham City Category:Crossover episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Episodes set in May 2020 Category:Convergence Episodes Category:Arc: Red Hood Category:Episodes Category:Batman Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Batman Season 2 Episodes featuring all main characters